


Let Me Explain

by allourheroes



Series: A Lot of Explaining [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (for the first part), Fuck Or Die, Humor, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Sheriff Noah Stilinski gets called to the principal's office because his son is caught having sex.If only that were the worst of it.





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally just posted this first "chapter" on tumblr...but then I thought writing the explanation would be fun so here we are. This may or may not evolve into a series.
> 
> * **Although Stiles is still technically underage in this (seventeen), the fuck or die is between otherwise consenting partners in an established relationship.** *
> 
> Thank you eternally to impalafortrenchcoats for humoring me and I hope this...humors all of you. (Bad pun. Bad, bad pun.)

The phone rings and Noah Stilinski is already certain it’s bad news.

“Mister, uh. Sheriff Stilinski. I’m calling from Beacon Hills High School. Your son is here in the principal’s office.”

Noah lets out a long-suffering sigh. “What’d he do?”

There’s a pause on the other end of the line. “It’s best if you come down here.”

Noah rubs his eyes. “Yeah. I’ll be right there.”

~

When Sheriff Stilinski arrives in the parking lot, he breathes in and out to calm himself. Whatever it is, they can deal with it. This, at least, shouldn’t be the end of the world.

And, given the crowd Stiles has fallen in with, he was probably trying to prevent catastrophe. Maybe. So Noah hopes.

For various reasons, Noah is very familiar with the principal’s office and the secretary gives him a nod as he approaches the door. With trepidation, he turns the handle.

Stiles is there, of course.

Along with Derek Hale.

Noah can’t help the crease that forms in his brow.

“Hey, Dad,” Stiles says, but he sounds guilty.

Derek doesn’t say anything and Principal Thomas gestures for him to sit. They’re all in awkward silence a moment before anyone can bring himself to speak.

“Well,” begins Principal Thomas, “this is an awkward conversation to have with any parent.” He clears his throat.

Noah looks to Derek and Stiles. Stiles sinks further into the chair; Derek is staring straight ahead fixedly.

“Your son was found in a, uh, _compromising_ position. Sexual misconduct on campus is strictly forbidden.” Principal Thomas adjusts his glasses. His eyes flicker to Derek, then back to Sheriff Stilinski. “Given these particular circumstances, it’s nice that we have the benefit of a parent who is also a member of law enforcement.”

“So,” Noah starts slowly. “You brought me in here because Stiles was having sex.” His voice is tight and careful as he continues. “With Derek.”

“In an empty classroom,” Principal Thomas specifies.

“At least it wasn’t under your roof?” Stiles laughs nervously.

“This is worse.” Noah sighs. “What happens now?”

“We’re trying to avoid suspensions for non-aggressive infractions,” Principal Thomas says. “But this will be on his record. And I would advise he speak to a counselor. As for Mr. Hale, I leave that to you.”

“Thank you,” Noah says. “I’ve got it from here.”

They step out into the hallway and Stiles attempts a smile. “Anyway, thanks for coming down here, Dad. I know it’s a big hassle and, you know, everything is fine. I’m fine.” Noah holds up a hand to stop him.

“I don’t even know what to say, Stiles. I’m so,” he huffs, “I’m so—”

Stiles drops his head. “Alright, alright,” he appeases. “What if I told you it was life or death?”

Noah Stilinski stares Stiles down. “We’ll discuss it at home.” His gaze shifts to Derek. “The three of us.”

“Oh...kay,” Stiles says, scrubs a hand over his head.

Derek has the decency to nod.

Sheriff Noah Stilinski loves his son. Really.

Sometimes his son just makes it difficult.


	2. What Happened

“How much do I tell him?” Stiles murmurs, quiet enough that even his dad who may or may not be listening at the door (Derek hasn’t confirmed either) won’t hear.

Derek takes a while to answer. “We should tell him the truth.”

“‘Hey, Dad. Derek was just healing me with his magic dick. Don’t worry, I’m all better now’?” Stiles suggests with more sarcasm than is necessary.

“Do you have a better idea?”

Stiles blows out a long breath. “Guess not.” His gaze flickers from where his hands are clasped before him, elbows on his knees, over to Derek by his side. “You?”

Derek shakes his head. His eyes meet Stiles’s. “Everyone will know now. Not just your father.”

Stiles inhales shakily. “Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

Derek offers his hand and Stiles takes it. “Should we start with this?” he asks. “With us?”

“Probably for the best,” Stiles says. “It’ll make the other stuff...less...bad…?” Stiles suggests, but he’s really uncertain about whether telling his dad he’s in a relationship with Derek, former murder suspect and fully grown man in his mid-twenties, is better than saying he and Derek had sexual contact only once because it was a life or death situation. Honestly, both sound so bad, Stiles sort of hopes he’ll spontaneously combust before he actually has to explain. Or they’ll be attacked by a whole pack of rabid alphas.

But it’s preferable to the nogitsune. The thought barely crosses his mind before he has to shut it down.

Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand a little tighter.

~~~

**Two hours earlier:**

Derek’s phone buzzes with a text from Stiles, but before he can check it, his phone is ringing.

“ _I figured out what they did to me_ ,” Stiles says. “ _And I need you to get you werewolf ass over here right now. Like, **right** now_.”

“Where are you?”

“ _I’m at school. Where alllll the other supernatural creatures go during the day. Except, thankfully, Peter. But, no, please, okay? I’m actually saying please. **Please** get your werewolf ass over here or I might literally die._ ”

Derek doesn’t need to be told again, he lets Stiles know and he’s at the school in minutes.

He finds Stiles in an empty classroom and already he can smell it: There’s something wrong. Something different. Stiles holds up his phone and Derek’s eyes skim the information with growing horror.

“Yeah,” Stiles says. “Same.”

“What do you need me to do? Protect you? Get you to Deaton?”

Stiles sighs. “Keep scrolling.”

Derek does and his eyebrows rise. “Here? _Now_?”

“The sooner the better. I don’t know how long until they start noticing.”

And then Derek is pressing his mouth to Stiles’s, because if they’re going to do this whole fuck-or-die thing— _again_ —at least they can make it bearable this time. Not like when they were stuck in the back of that van which was, incidentally, the first time they had fucked.

It’s why Derek isn’t surprised Stiles pulls lube from his backpack and why, only a couple of minutes later, he’s fucking into Stiles and resisting the urge to change. He’s holding Stiles’s chest with fingers that keep trying to become claws as he presses his chest to Stiles’s back and has to deal with the fact that they’re both wearing shirts because stripping in a classroom might be even worse than just fucking in one.

They’re only undressed enough to conjoin their bodies and they’re using the cabinets for leverage and it’s going great, really. All things considered, they could be having a much worse time during their illicit, semi-public fuck-or-die scenario, but then Stiles’s hand slips and there’s a loud thud.

Hard and fast, they’re just finishing when the door opens.

“Great,” Stiles murmurs, but at least he feels the effects of the toxin receding.

“Stilinski?” Coach Finstock calls from the doorway.

Stiles hangs his head. “How can he even see me?”

~~~

When they come out, they aren’t interlinked. No matter how united they may be, it feels weird to be touching like that in front of the sheriff.

Noah Stilinski sits them down at the dining room table.

It’s the middle of the day and his teenaged son was caught having sex with an adult werewolf on campus, so Stiles can guess that today isn’t his dad’s best day.

“Life and death,” Noah says without preamble. “Explain.”

Stiles sucks in a breath. He still isn’t sure that’s the part he wants to start with, but it seems to be the only thing his dad wants to hear. “You know how I’m way more careful now after everything that happened?” His Dad just glares—and Stiles is both sad and proud, because his dad’s current lack of pity feels so utterly normal, he could cry. “Well, it doesn’t mean nothing bad gets me anymore. That’s just, like, my life since Scott got bitten.”

“Get to the part where I had to talk to your principal. Because you, a seventeen-year-old, were having sex with Derek here, age twenty-four, on your high school campus.” Noah Stilinski is in Sheriff Mode and Stiles sighs because, yeah, _fair_.

“He got infected,” Derek says, sounding calm and even but looking hunted. “There’s a certain toxin the hunters use, one based in druidic magic that they picked up from a rogue emissary, that causes werewolves to go after the host.” The sheriff looks like he’s going to say something about that phrasing, but Derek continues on. “It’s something they do to draw us out, make sure they’re still following their code because we feel an instinct to attack and kill a human. The toxin can also kill the human on its own, weaken the wolves who come into contact with it.”

“Uh- _huh_ ,” Noah says. “And were you attacking Stiles?”

Stiles sees that Derek is making that face, the one that says answering will cause him physical pain, so Stiles steps up. “He wasn’t _attacking_ me because...there’s a way to get rid of the toxin.” Now the sheriff looks like he’s in pain, can see where this is going, but Stiles had promised to explain. “Derek saved my life, Dad.” He clears his throat. “Via sex.”

The sheriff closes his eyes, visibly gathers himself together. “And I should believe this _why_?”

“Because it’s the truth,” Derek says, sounding sure.

“So _you_ ,” and Noah Stilinski is focused on Derek now, “ _had_ to have sex with my underage son?”

“Would it help if we’re in love?” Stiles blurts, earning both his father’s and Derek’s raised eyebrows. “No?” He lets out a puff of air. “Okay.”

“The longer the toxin is in him, the worse it gets.” Derek shifts uncomfortably.

“Yeah,” Stiles assures, “so I needed Derek in me—” His eyes go big. “I mean, to help me. Immediately.” With a subliminal nod, he adds, “And you can ask Deaton. It’s a real thing.”

“Uh- _huh_.” But Noah Stilinski still sounds just as skeptical. Stiles isn’t sure if he actually can see a vein throbbing or if he’s just imagining it.

They all sit in silence. Well, except for the drumming of Stiles’s fingers on the table.

Finally, the sheriff says, “So did you mean it?”

Stiles’s mouth opens and closes like a fish’s. “Mean what?”

Noah sucks in a breath. “The, uh, the love thing.”

Stiles and Derek exchange looks. “Are you going to arrest Derek?” Stiles asks instead.

Noah shrugs. “I’m thinking about it.”

“Would us—I mean, would it be better if we’re together or if this was just was just a one time life-saving thing?” he voices. “I couldn’t decide when I was figuring out what to say.”

Mouth agape in anger, Noah replies, “Just tell me the truth.”

“I’m...sort of dating Derek?” Stiles says in a rush, then immediately squeezes his eyes shut and winces.

“For how long?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles admits. “A while? But no one knows!” He tries a grin. “So, you’re the first to find out.”

“I don’t,” and Noah struggles to find the right words, “fully _approve_ of this. And it’s still illegal. But, at this point, I guess I’m just happy you’re with someone who isn’t a murder suspect. _Current_ murder suspect,” he specifies.

“I love you, Dad.” Stiles means it.

“Yeah, yeah. I expect a medal of valor for the crap you put me through.” But Noah Stilinski’s eyes have softened. “I’m glad you’re okay, kiddo.”

Stiles smiles, his dad smiles back, and he waits all of ten seconds before saying, “Can me and Derek go upstairs now?”

Derek is very carefully not looking at the incredulous expression on the sheriff’s face.

“For research,” Stiles clarifies, but it doesn’t sound good.

Sheriff Stilinski clears his throat. “Pretty sure you boys have done enough research for one day.”

~

Ten minutes later, Stiles and Derek are doing more “research” upstairs.

“If I hear anything— _anything_!—I’m arresting Derek and you’ll be grounded!” Noah shouts from the living room, and he knows they can hear it.

Stiles, however, is too busy thoroughly making out with Derek—without some stupid excuse and of his own volition—to pay him much mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all want Sterek, I'm in a mood. Just [holler](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/ask). I do have ideas for more of this 'verse...
> 
> (Also, endless love and affection for anyone who reads and comments. Thanks. ♥)


End file.
